Fourtris Divergent Fanfic
by fourtrisfourlife
Summary: Divergent fanfic. no war and no one dies. there is some fluff. NO THIS FANFIC IS LIKE A BUCKET OF FLUFF. rated T for sexual content and maybe some mild language. There will be Fourtris, Urlene, Sheke, and Chrill! Enjoy! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**(Tris POV)**

**A/N**

**This fanfic starts the morning after initiation ends, (So Tris and Tobias are going out.) There is no war. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Divergent or its characters Veronica Roth does.**

I sit up, looking around for the familiar heads of my fellow initiates. Instead I see three plain white walls, and one with the words "Fear God Alone" painted in red. Tobias's room. Oh God. Oh no. I'm in Tobias's room. I woke up in Tobias's room. I can't believe myself. But where is he? I roll over. His room is very plain, one couch in the corner, an easy chair, and a small adjoining kitchen. Standing up, I realize that I'm wearing one of his shirts. Even worse. Where are my clothes? I see them by a small door that I remember leads to a white-tiled bathroom. Oh my God. I'm not wearing my clothes.

Maybe if I change quickly and leave, no one will notice that I've been gone. I hear the shower running in the bathroom. That would explain his absence. A quiet shushing noise as he pulls the curtain back. I dart forward and grab my clothes, pulling on my pants hurriedly. As I'm about to put on my tanktop, Tobias walks out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and no shirt on. I blush a deep red. He smiles and walks a few steps until our bodies are just inches away from each other and pulls me into a hug.

"Morning, Tris," He murmurs into my hair. "How'd you sleep last night?" Is he teasing me? I blush again, embarrassed. I quickly pull away, snatching up my tanktop and bra, and duck past him into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me. I'm so embarrassed, I don't think I can even look at him right now, especially not while I'm wearing his shirt. I clip on my bra and pull on my tight-fitting black tanktop and half-shredded red off-the-shoulder longsleeve that I wore yesterday. I comb my fingers through my hair, and glance at myself in the mirror. I still wonder why of all the girls in Dauntless, he would chose me. I'm short and plain, with blonde hair and blue-grey eyes. A long nose, and nothing remotely pretty about me. I run my fingers through my hair one more time, take a deep breath, and turn the lock on the door.

I twist the knob and push the door open, and I'm about to sprint out of his apartment, when a hand reaches out and grabs me by the waist, snags me and pulls me back to him, until our lips are just a centimeter or two apart. At least he's dressed now.

"Tris." He says, breathless. "What's wrong?" I try to wiggle out of his grip, but he holds me tight. "I-we-"

"Tris." He blushes a little. "We didn't, um….." I frown, confused.

"But then why am I here?" I ask.

"You were drunk, Tris. I brought you back here and gave you my shirt to change into. I slept on the floor." He motions to a sleeping bag on the other side of the room. "Don't worry. We didn't…..do…...anything." I feel like a giant weight has been lifted from my chest. He fidgets, looking nervous. "But that does remind me of something I was going to ask you. I was wondering if you wanted to, uh, move in with me." I smile. Tobias wants me to move in with him!

"Of course I will!" I say, and kiss him. I'm about to pull back, but he puts his hands on my waist and pulls me closer to him, and kisses me hard. I'm more than fine with this, of course. I bring my hands up to his hair, kissing him hungrily. His lips work their way down my face, down my neck, and he kisses my ravens tenderly. I tangle my hands in his hair push him towards the bed.

He moves back up to my lips, pushing gently them with his tongue. I grant him entrance, moving my hands down to his waist, and then under his shirt. He takes his hands off my waist to pull off his shirt. He wraps his arms around me, and one of his hands plays with the hem of my red shirt, which I hastily pull off. I back up towards the bed, and push him down so I'm lying on top of him. He moves his hands up to the small of my back, but I push them down and we take off my tanktop, and I quickly unclip my bra and fling it out of the way. I think of what my Abnegation parents would think. But then I remind myself; it doesn't matter what the Abnegation would think, I'm officially Dauntless now. Feeling brave, my hands move to his belt. His lips are in my hair.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asks me, breathing hard.

"Positive." I say, and I crash my lips against his. As my hands fiddle with his belt, I realize that I don't even feel scared. Finally, I get the troublesome buckle undone, and it's his turn to move to the button on my jeans. I kiss his jawline, his neck, his collarbone. He pops the button out of it's hole in my pants, and I pull them down. We're both breathing hard, and I feel like I'm running purely on adrenaline, like electricity is coursing through my veins. I feel happy.

Finally I get his pants off, and we're lying on his bed together in our underwear, kissing each other like we've never kissed before. I rest my cheek on his collarbone for a minute, and we stay like that, his hands on my waist, his lips in my hair. Then I join my hands behind his neck and slip my tongue into his mouth. Our lips lock, and I reach down and pull off my underwear. He takes a deep breath, and I pull him closer. He kisses my neck and I moan softly. I move my hand to his waist, playing with the elastic band on his boxers.

"Go ahead." He whispers to me, and I hesitantly tug on them. His hands

move to mine, and he guides my hands as I remove the only thing left between me and him. I tangle my fingers in his hair and he puts his hands on the small of my back, guiding me closer to him, sealing the small gap that had been between us. Our lips meet again, and we kiss, twisted in thin sheets, clothes on the floor, everything besides each other forgotten. We stay like that for a long time, kissing, and we eventually fall asleep, tangled together in Tobias's apartment, in the Dauntless compound, in the city.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**(Tris POV)**

I wake up in Tobias's arms. The clock on the wall reads 1:27.

"Afternoon sleepyhead," He mumbles into my hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Good in your arms." I say, still half asleep.

"That's wonderful, Ms. Cheesy."

"Gosh Tobias." I laugh and playfully push him.

He gets up and pulls on some pants.

"Turn around. I need to change, " I say.

He does and I quickly pull on my clothes. I walk into the bathroom and splash water on my face, trying to make myself look like I've been doing anything besides sleeping with my boyfriend.

"Do you have a hairbrush?" I call out. He tosses one to me. I wonder why he has one, but decide not to ask.

He grabs his room key and together we leave for the cafeteria, holding hands. I'm worried someone-Christina- will be able to tell we slept together. We walk to the table we normally sit at. Christina, Will, Lynn, Shauna, Marlene, Zeke, and Uriah are already there. I sit down next to Christina, and Tobias sits next to Zeke.

"So where were you last night?" Christina asks me. She wiggles her eyebrows and nods towards Tobias. I blush.

"Christina! Stop it." I point towards Uriah, Will, and Zeke.

"OH MY GOSH TRIS HAD SEX!"

"Shh, Christina." I say, elbowing her.

"Sorry." She looks half embarrassed, half excited "So I guess we can call you Six now?" By that point, it seems like half of the Dauntless in the cafeteria are staring at us.

"Sure."

Tobias and I grab hamburgers from the buffet and sit back down. We eat, while simultaneously making small talk with the rest of our table. After everyone is done, we pick up our stuff and all go to our own rooms.

"Are you coming, Tris?" Tobias asks me.

"Oh, yeah." I follow him to his room. Christina laughs and shouts after me.

"We need to talk! Meet me at the Chasm in an hour!" I nod and head back towards Tobias's apartment, jogging to catch up with him and then taking his hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**(Tris POV)**

All of my clothes are still in the initiate's dorms, so after I take a shower at Tobias's, I head back to my old room to grab something for tonight, when the new members of Dauntless get to chose their jobs. When I open the door, I see duffel bags everywhere. I guess I'm not the only one moving elsewear. Everyone is also getting their own apartments. Christina, who has the most clothing of all, is trying to stuff a sweatshirt into her bag, but when she sees me, she runs over and gives me a hug.

"So I take it you're moving in with Four, huh?" She asks me, eager to know all the details.

"Yeah." I say. The initiates all turn their heads , curious about what was happening with me and Tobias. I forgot that they didn't know about us until just last night.

"I just came here to grab something to wear for tonight. Are you excited?" I ask. I know I am. She nods her head

"Yes! It's going to be awesome! Apparently Zeke and Uriah are throwing a party! Speaking of parties, we have to go shopping!" I groan.

"Why? I was just going to wear this," I say, holding up a plain black tanktop and a pair of ripped black leggings.

"Oh no." Says Christina. "You are not wearing that to a party! You know what? This calls for a shopping trip! You're going to need to buy more clothes sooner or later, so why not just go sooner?" And with that, she drags me out the door, down a hall or two, past the Chasm, and out into the Dauntless compound's equivalent of a shopping center. We go in and out of shops for about an hour. I buy two dresses, some tanktops and shirts, a few pairs of pants, and some leggings. We finally emerge from the last store, and I'm about to leave.

"Thanks for taking me shopping!" I say to Christina as I walk off towards the initiate's dorms to get my old clothes.

"Where are you going?" She yells after me. "Come back here!" I head back towards her, wondering what the hell she could possibly want now.

"Don't you think you're forgetting something?" She asks me.

"No?" I say. I can't think of anything I haven't bought.

"Makeup? Shoes?" She says, rolling her eyes at me. I groan.

"More shopping?" I say.

"Duh! I'm not letting you go to a party without makeup on!" She says and proceeds to drag me around for another half hour, buying tons of makeup, as well as shoes. I tell her to take it easy, but she insists on me buying eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, lipgloss, and a curling iron. I also get some nice pairs of Converse, some combat boots, and a pair of flats Christina made me get for the party. We get back to the initiate's dorms at around 4:30. I put my clothes into a provided duffel bag and head out. I hear footsteps coming after me. I turn, and see Christina walking behind me with what looks like a bag of makeup and some clothes. What now, I wonder to myself as she matches my pace and walks beside me down the hall and into Tobias's apartment.

"So why are you here, exactly?" I ask Christina.

"There's a party tonight, Tris! I need to do your makeup and chose you a beautiful outfit!"

"Fine." I say, knocking on the door. I still haven't gotten my own key. Tobias opens the door.

"Hi, Tris." He says, kissing me. I set my bags down on the floor beside the door and kiss him back, hard. Our lips crash together, and my hands travel up his back and to his hair. His hands are on my lower back.

"Hello? Watch it with the PDA, okay guys?" She says,still standing in the doorway. I blush.

"Oh, sorry." I say. "Oh, Four, do mind if Christina comes over? She wants to get me ready for the party at Zeke and Uriah's, okay?"

"Oh, hi Christina," Tobias says, like he just noticed her for the first time. "Sure, that's fine." Christina and I head into the bathroom, where she quickly sets up a mini makeover station. As she sets to work picking out a dress and doing my makeup, we talk about what jobs we're going to chose.

"I definitely want to train transfers." I tell her. She giggles.

"Oh my god, you two could be Four and Six! That would be so cute!" She squeals and continues coating my eyelashes with mascara.

"It's gonna be so fun to scare the shit out of all of them!" At this she glares

at me, I laugh, remembering that when she first transferred she was scared of Tobias. She elbows me.

"Not funny!" She says, but she's giggling too. Finally she's finished with me, and moves on to herself.

"I want to design the clothes for the boutique to the left of the Chasm, Forever Dauntless. They have such awesome clothes there, and I have some ideas for clothes that I bet would sell great!" She says, eyes sparkling. "Will said he wants to work in the control room. I think it'll be great for him, since he's so smart and good with computers." As she talks, she dabs on a last bit of perfume, and announces to me that we're ready to go. I sit down on the bed that me and Tobias share. I think he went to help set up for the party at Zeke's.

I'm wearing a tight black dress that goes up to about mid-thigh and flares out and the waist. My hair is down in waves,(Christina made me curl it), and I have on silver-studded combat boots. Christina told me to wear layers, so I throw on an off-the-shoulder black shirt over top of my dress. Christina is wearing a sparkly, strapless black dress with a purple belt and a pair of black and purple flats. We both have on matching leather jackets that Christina insisted we buy.

Christina and I walk to the dining hall and sit down at our usual table. Will, Uriah, Marlene, and Lynn are already there, eating strange looking rice roll things. Christina claps her hands.

"OMG it's sushi night!" she says. "C'mon, Tris, let's go get some!" I stare at her blankly. I have no idea what sushi is.

"Umm… what's sushi?" I ask. Uriah lets out a giant peal of laughter, spitting rice all over Lynn, who's sitting across from him. Marlene and Christina giggle, and Lynn walks over to Uriah and twists his arm behind his back for getting rice all over her. Marlene holds up a rice roll to me.

"This-"She says between giggles, "is a piece of sushi." Everyone starts laughing again, and I slap Uriah playfully. Me and Christina go to the food counter, and she teaches me how to make and roll up sushi. When we go sit back down, Zeke and Tobias are at the table. I slide in next to Tobias, and grasp his hand under the table. Christina sits down next to Will, and everyone eats and talks about jobs and the upcoming party.


	4. Chapter Tobias

**Chapter Tobias**

**(Tris POV)**

As we're finishing up our sushi, Eric walks up on a small platform that the Dauntless stand on when they're making announcements. He shouts loudly for everyone to quiet down, and slowly the usual raucous noise of the Dauntless subsides.

"Now is the time when our new members of Dauntless get to chose what job they will do for the rest of their life! As usual, they will get to chose in the order that they are ranked. Let's begin!" He motions for me to come up onto the platform. I walk up slowly. I can feel everyone's eyes on me.

"Now Tris, because you were ranked first, you have a choice of any job you want. What do you choose?" He yells the last part, and the Dauntless respond with a loud cheer and stomp their boots loudly.

"I want to be a faction ambassador and train transfer initiates." I say. The Dauntless rise to their feet whooping, cheering, and clapping loudly. Eric looks vaguely annoyed, but says nothing. I jump off the platform and go stand by Tobias and Christina. Uriah, who came in second, runs up to the stage.

"Next up, ranked second, is Uriah Pedrad! Choose your job!" We all cheer loudly, stomping our boots on the floor.

"I chose to be a leader in training and train Dauntless born initiates!" He yells into the crowd. Everyone cheers and stomps their feet wildly. Eric looks very annoyed. I'm happy for Uriah. I know he'll make a great leader.

"Lynn! You're ranked third! Come up and choose your job!" Eric yells. She walks up, scowls at him, and shouts:

"I'll be an interrogator and train Dauntless-born initiates with Uriah!" Everyone stomps and claps loudly for her. I grin to myself. Lynn will be a perfect interrogator, and she'll have no problem scaring the shit out of initiates, even if they're Dauntless-born. She runs down to us, and she and Uriah high-five. It's Marlene's turn to get up on the platform.

"Marlene! You're ranked fourth! What do you chose?" Marlene smiles.

"Nurse!" She yells. "I choose to be a nurse!" Lots of clapping and shouting greet her choice. She'll be perfect, she's so sweet and motherly, the infirmary will be a great place for her to work. Lynn high-fives her, and Uriah kisses her cheek. Next up is Peter. I groan. None of the other initiates clap for him; Molly and Drew have already left. However, Eric is smiling big.

"Peter, number five, what do choose?" He yells. The crowd cheers.

"I choose to work with the city security force!" He yells. People cheer. No one at my table does. It's Will's turn next. I slip my arm around Tobias and lean against him. Christina kisses Will's cheek and pushes him off towards the platform.

"Will! You're number six! What job do you pick?" The crowd shouts and stomps their feet. Christina claps and blows him a kiss. I stomp my feet.

"I want to work the control room!" He yells. Eric makes a face. Tobias smiles, and Will runs of the platform and hugs Christina before she goes up.

"Well, Christina, you just made the cut! What job do you want?" Says Eric. He doesn't look particularly interested anymore.

"I choose to design clothes!" She says. People clap and stomp their feet. I cheer loudly, and stomp my feet hard. Will whoops loudly. She runs down and hugs me, and then moves on to kiss Will, and then we stand waiting to see what Eric will say next.

"The last three automatically work guarding the fence. Job choosing is over." Tobias whispers to me.

"The three initiates who were ranked last will protect the fence!" Yells Eric. The Dauntless cheer, clap, and stomp their feet.

"Those who have just chosen their jobs will be expected to report to my office at eight in the morning to begin training! Have a good evening!" And with that, Eric steps down from platform. People begin walking out of the hall, talking and roughhousing with their friends. Tobias picks me up bridal style and runs through the crowd towards Zeke's apartment. Christina and Will run close behind. Uriah and Marlene, who were making out in a corner, break apart and run after us, shoving people out of their way as they go. I smile and kiss Tobias on the forehead, and then shriek loudly as he runs even faster through the hallways of the compound. And in that moment, I am reminded of why I chose Dauntless: not because they are perfect, but because they are alive. They are free.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

**(Tris POV)**

**A/N Thank you all so much for all of the views and follows! Please review and tell us what you like, what you don't like, or some constructive criticism! It means so much to us that you guys like this! We'll try to update a lot! Disclaimer: We no own Divergent, Veronica Roth do!~A and A**

We arrive at Zeke's apartment. My regular group of friends are there, plus a bunch of Dauntless I don't know but recognize from The Pit and the cafeteria. Suddenly, Zeke turns on some very loud music. A few people start dancing, but most people are just walking around, talking and drinking alcohol. At first, I feel nervous and I can tell Tobias does too. After a few drinks we both become more relaxed. Christina comes over to me.

"Lets dance!" She yells. I follow her onto the dance floor. It's crazy. Everyone is dancing wildly. I join her and Marlene. A few song later, I really get into the beat and lose myself. What seems like a few minutes later, but Tobias tells me is a few hours, Zeke kicks everyone out except Christina, Marlene, Will, Shauna, Uriah, Lynn, Tobias, and I.

"Candor or Dauntless time!" Shauna yells.

We all sit down in a circle. Christina says she'll start.

"Marlene, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks.

"Dauntless," Marlene replies.

"I dare you to run around the pit screaming at the top of your lungs that you're getting married." Christina laughs.

"Okay, this will be easy."

She leaves the room and we follow her. She does it, and by the time she is back, everyone is on the floor laughing.

We go back in and sit back down.

"Will, Candor or Dauntless?"

He picks Dauntless.

"I dare you to play Seven Minutes in Heaven with Christina." Marlene says with a smirk. They both blush as they go into the closet. Marlene and I put our ears against the door. We hear smooching sounds and Will whispering. After seven minutes, we open the door.

"Time's up, lovebirds," Marlene announces.

They come out and I see lipstick on Wills neck. I decide not to say anything about it.

"Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Will asks. I say Dauntless.

" I dare you to call your brother and invite him to play seven minutes in heaven with you."

I pick up my phone and dial his number.

"Beatrice, are you okay? Why are you calling at this hour?" He asks.

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come over and play seven minutes in heaven with me."

"Beatrice-" He says

I cut him off, "Tris."

"No, _Tris_, that's incest. Plus, I have to be in the labs at 5:00 sharp tomorrow morning." He hangs up.

We play a few more rounds and then Tobias and I decide to leave. We enter our room and he pushes me against the wall. We start kissing and I relax, melting into him. We move to the bed and I take off his shirt. He takes off mine and kisses my neck, collarbone, and then down to my chest. I moan softly, putting my hands in his hair as he mumbles.

"I love you so much Tris."

"I love you more Four."

"Thats not possible," he says as I unbutton his pants. He pulls them off as I pull of mine. We get on the bed and kiss patiently. After lots of kissing, I fall asleep in his arms.

**A/N There's chapter #5, hope you liked it! Please comment, rate, and review! ~A and A**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**(Tris POV)**

**A/N This chapter pretty much consists of fluff and, well, fluff. So….. this will be the last chapter and then we're going to fast-forward to initiation so that Fourtris can train transfers together! Disclaimer: Veronica Roth owns Divergent, not us, blah blah blah ~A and A**

I wake up with Tobias's strong arms around me. Looking at the clock, I see that it is 11:45. I get a glass of apple juice from the kitchen and am about to drink it when Tobias wraps his arms around my waist, scaring me half to death.

"Tobias!" I screech, jumping and dropping my glass. The juice spills all over the tile floor and the glass rolls away. He spins me around and picks me up, setting me on top of his kitchen table. He brings his lips against mine and I wrap my legs around his waist, kissing him back. I tangle my hands in his hair and he puts his hands on my waist. I bite his lip, asking for entrance. Instead, he moves his lips of mine and begins kissing my jaw, moving his lips down my face and onto my neck.

I take my hands out of his hair and tug on his shirt. He breaks away for a moment to fling it off and then continues kissing me. He moves from my neck to my jaw, and then back up to my lips again. I slide my tongue across his bottom lip and he opens his mouth. Our tongues explore each other's mouths. I unwrap my legs from around him, standing up and pushing him towards the bed. I fall down on top of him. His hands trace up my sides, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. I pull my shirt off, and my hands move to his belt. Let's just say that from then on, things escalated quickly.

***AND THEN THERE WAS A PAGE BREAK***

I wake up with Tobias's strong arms around me and give him a peck on the forehead before carefully extracting myself from his arms, trying my best not to wake him. I grab one of his shirts and put it on, and then go pick out an outfit to wear. I get in the shower, and by the time I'm out, it's already 12:30. I slip into a plain black camisole and put on a black off-the-shoulder sweatshirt overtop. I pull on a pair of black leggings and my favorite pair of silver-studded combat boots. I walk over and pry open sleeping Tobias's eyelids.

"Wake uppp!" I say in a singsong voice. He swats my hand away and sits up, blinking and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"What?" He asks.

"It's almost time for lunch, and you, mister," I point at him, "need to get dressed." I pull the covers off him and help him groaning, out of the bed. He stands, wearing only his boxers, walks over to his dresser and puts on some pants. He walks over to me, still not wearing a shirt, hair ruffled from sleeping, and pulls me into a hug. He kisses my neck, and then sucks on the hollow by my collar bone.

I groan and try to push him away.

"Tobias….." I moan. "You're going to give me a hickey." He ignores me and kisses each of my ravens tenderly, and moves up, kissing my neck agonizingly slowly. I put my hands on his chest, watching how his muscles ripple as he moves. I try to move up and kiss his lips but he won't let me.

"Please?" I beg, making a puppy face. He shakes his head. He kisses my neck, under my jaw, hands creeping up my sides. I pull off my sweatshirt and move my hands up, locking them behind his neck, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. He kisses my jaw, and lifts his head up. I think he's finally going to kiss my lips, but instead he brushes past them and murmurs into my ear.

"I love you, Tris." He moves his head down again, nibbling my neck, probably giving me another hickey, I think to myself .

"I love you too." I say. I place a hand on his abs, marveling at how they're rock hard. He kisses just under my jaw, teasing me again, and tugs at the hem of my shirt, which I hastily remove. He kisses my jaw, and then finally, finally, he kisses my lips. Softly, at first, and then hungrily, I bite his lip, not even bothering with being gentle, and he opens his mouth to me. I shove him roughly against the wall, exploring his mouth with my tongue. My finger rake through his hair, and he pulls me closer to him. Our bodies fit together like pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. Adrenaline courses through my veins, and I slip my hand below the waistline of his pants. He moans softly.

I think I hear something, so I turn around, but I don't see anything, so we go back to kissing. We switch places, and then it's him pushing me up against the wall. I wrap my legs around his waist, and he pushes me harder into the wall. I moan with pleasure, crashing my lips harder against his. He moans, and leaves kisses along my jaw, my neck, and he kisses my ravens. I use this time to slip my hand even farther down his pants. He moves back up to my lips again, and I don't even try to hide the loud moan of pleasure that escapes me. I hear the door moving, but not wanting to stop kissing him, ignore it. I hear a gasp, and turn around to see someone standing in the doorway, gaping with shock.

**A/N Hahahaha I hope you like the cliffie :) Who do you think it is? Please review, maybe we could have five by the time we have 10 chapters up? Well, we can only hope. :) Do you guys want us to write it from someone else's POV? Hope you liked it! ~A and A**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

**(Caleb POV)**

**A/N Who walks in when Four and Tris are making out? Now you can find out! Special thanks to littlebear101 for suggesting we do this chapter from the interrupter's POV. Also, Cici, Tris and Tobias are training transfers together, while Lynn and Uriah are training Dauntless-born initiates, they're not all training them together. :D**

Jeanine, her security personnel, and I walk to the car waiting for us. We're going to the Dauntless headquarters. Jeanine has invited me to attend a meeting. I am also going to find Beatrice. I heard that she ranked first in initiation and wanted to congratulate her.

When we arrive at the Dauntless compound. I am shocked by the lack of safety equipment and the unruly behavior and dress of the faction members. I am surprised that my young sister has chosen this faction. I thought of her as a more organized human. Now I have learned that what we see is not always the truth. My father always said that the Erudite were cruel, rude people. From what I have observed, they are not cruel, just formal.

We follow the Dauntless to their leaders meeting room. Jeanine sits down. I stand by her shoulder, ready to assist her if she needs anything.

"I was wondering if you knew a Beatrice Prior." I ask Max.

"Hmm, Beatrice. No I don't think so. I know a Tris." He says. I remember Beatrice telling me she changed her name to Tris.

"Yes, I believe that is her."

Another Dauntless member steps in to the conversation. "She and her boyfriend should be in room 567. I can bring you if you want."

I am appalled! My young sister having a romantic partner! It's not practical for a girl of her age. I agree to have the Dauntless show me to her room. We leave the room and go to an elevator where we ride down to the 5th floor. My Dauntless escorts lead me to room 567. I knock on the door. No one answers. I can hear noises from inside and start to worry. I quietly open the door.

Inside Tris is pushed against the wall violently kissing a tall, dark haired, man. She's not wearing a shirt and her hand is down his pants. They are both moaning, and I see one, no _two_ hickeys on her neck. I stare, horrified. Why is my sister, of only seventeen, naked with a boy. It is not only unladylike, but quite inappropriate. Also, the man looks like he's twenty years old. _Much_ too old for my young sister.

"Get off my sister!" I yell. They stop kissing and stare at me.

"CALEB GET OUT!" Beatrice yells. I am offended. Why should I be the one leaving? She's the one who should be leaving so I can lecture the man on intimate relationships and sex. I leave anyway and trace my steps back to the meeting room.

****

A/N Haha I hope you like that :) It was so fun to write from Caleb's POV. Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Keep reviewing! Do you want us to do more from other people's POVs? ~ A and A


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

**(Tobias POV)**

**A/N Two chapters in one day! And it's time for initiation! Yay! We're getting so many reviews and follows! You guys are all awesome! Thank you so much for spending time reading this little project of ours! OMG and the Divergent movie is coming along so well, and all the new stills, songs, and teasers = *faints* Disclaimer: Neither of our names are Veronica Roth, therefore we do not own Divergent ~ A and A**

*****FAST FORWARD TO CHOOSING DAY NEXT YEAR*****

I wake up with Tris in my arms. Her mouth is curved upward in a small smile, and she snuggles into my chest, mumbling something. I watch her sleep, fascinated by her beauty. A sharp beeping wakes me from my trance, and Tris opens her eyes, yawning before sitting up in our bed.

"Initiates today!" She says, smiling. "And were you watching me sleep?"

"Yes." I answer, because it's true. Whenever I have the chance, I love to watch her sleep. I know that it sounds creepy and perverted, but when she sleeps, there's something so raw and bare, like someone has stripped away all of the layers hiding her, revealing the real Tris.

"Tobias?" She asks, waving her small hand in front of my face.

"What?" I say, snapping out of my reverie. "Oh, sorry, I was just thinking about stuff." I say, kissing her forehead and then rolling out of bed to shower.

"What stuff?" She asks, curious as always.

"You." I say simply. She looks at me with her pretty blue-gray eyes.

"Okay. I'm going to take a shower. You want to join me?" I nod, and we head into the bathroom to get ready for the initiates.

After we shower, I go back out into our room to change while Tris stays in the bathroom to do her hair and makeup. I pull on a pair of black military style boots and a blackish-gray t-shirt that shows off my muscles. I know that I'm intimidating; the only person who's not scared of me is Tris, but I want the initiates as scared as I can get them. I head into the kitchen to make breakfast. I've cooked ever since I was little, after my mother died, I had to feed myself, and since Tris can't cook to save her life, I often make our breakfasts. I pour the waffle batter into the waffle iron, thinking about initiation.

The last time I trained initiates, I fell love with the Abnegation transfer, and now we're living together and love each other more than anyone could imagine. I put the first waffle on a plate which I set on the table. I'm about to turn around and check on the next waffle when Tris comes out of the bathroom.

My jaw drops. Tris is wearing super-skinny black jeans that are shredded down the front and a leather paneled tanktop that shows her ravens. Her eyes have smoky eyeshadow around them, as well as eyeliner and mascara, making her eyes pop like a beacon of light in the darkness. Her lips have a tiny touch of lip gloss on them, they shimmer a little, and her hair falls loose in waves. By now, it reaches her butt. She looks stunning and beautiful. I can't tear my eyes away from her.

Finally, I take control of myself and turn back to the waffle, which is ready by now, and put it on her plate. After I pour more batter into the iron, I go to the fridge and grab out a bottle of whipped cream, a carton of strawberries, and a bottle of whipped cream, and set them on the table. She walks over, yawns, and sits down.

"Thanks." She says. After drenching her waffles in syrup, covering them in whipped cream, and topping them with strawberries, she talks about initiation.

"Do I look scary?" She asks. I look at her, sitting with strawberry juice on her chin and whipped cream on her lips, with an expression of mock ferocity on her face. I laugh, put my waffles on a plate and sit down by her at the table.

"Terrifying." I say, grinning. She punches my arm playfully.

"Well," I tell her, dripping syrup on my waffles, "I would say you look more like an angel." I steal the whipped cream from her and put some on my waffles. I start eating without putting on strawberries. I hate strawberries.

After we finish eating, we talk about initiation, dealing with obnoxious transfers, remembering to hide our relationship, and scare tactics. As we discuss hiding our relationship, I can't help but kiss her. It's already hard enough for me not to touch her all the time; not being able to even hold hands in public is going to kill me. I know it's a good idea, because if we're dating, they might think of us as more human, when we're going for emotionless, brave, intimidating, and mysterious beings. I reach forward and pull her closer to me, kissing her.

"Tobias….." She says, but I know she likes it. "We shouldn't…." But she kisses me back, tangling her hands in my hair. As we kiss, I notice that she switched out the small black stone that's normally in her nose for a tiny Dauntless symbol. I smile, and my hands move to her waist, itching to remove her shirt, but I know that we have to get to the Pit soon to meet Lynn and Uriah and head to the net to pick up the initiates.

She pulls away, probably remembering this, and goes quickly to the bathroom to fix her lip gloss and hair, which is mussed from our mini-makeout session. I pull a comb through my hair a few times. She comes out of the bathroom, and I grab her hand and we walk to the Pit. When we get there, we see Uriah talking to Lynn, who's glaring at him. I notice she added a new piercing to her already magnificent collection; there's a silver ring in her lip.

"Nice ring!" Calls Tris, who must've also noticed the new piercing. Lynn just nods, but I can see her glare turning into more of a look of distaste.

"Let's roll!" Yells Uriah as we catch up to them. "Come on, Six, it's your one-year anniversary in Dauntless, let's go celebrate by scaring the shit out of some transfers!" She smiles at this, and I kiss her hair before pulling away and letting go of her hand. She gives me one last glance, and then we reach the net. We're ready. Above, I hear silence, and then suddenly, I hear an alarmed shout. Looks like they figured out what the hole's for, I think, smiling to myself. I silently scold myself and mask my emotions, covering them with what Tris calls my "instructor Four face". She, Lynn and I stand there, glaring at the net. Uriah, unlike the rest of us, is grinning like a madman.

I see a smudge of black, and hear shouts of joy, not fear, as two Dauntless-born land in the net. They're grinning at each other, and they give each other high-fives before Lynn and I pull them out of the net. They're girls, and best friends by the looks of things. One has neon green hair that sticks up in spikes all over her head, and about as many piercings as Eric. The other has bright purple hair that's cut short in a bob, and a tattoo of vines twining around her neck.

"Names?" I snap as I pull the purple-haired one out of the net.

"Aiva." Says the one with green hair, shoving her friend playfully.

"I'm Lena." Says the purple-haired one, shoving Aiva back.

"Make the announcement, Six!" I say, and she leans over the wall, shouting up at the people on top of the building.

"FIRST JUMPERS AIVA AND LENA!" I see a blur of black, and a three Dauntless boys land in the net. We help them out and they go stand over by Aiva and Lena. A loud conversation starts up immediately; they must all be friends.

We end up with ten Dauntless-born and eight transfers. Less than last year. We have four Candor, three Erudite, and one Amity. No Abnegation, as usual.

Candor:

Georgia- A small girl with with blue-green eyes and stick-straight brown hair.

Dee- Medium height, with wavy black-brown hair. Bats her eyelashes at me as soon as I pull her out of the net. Ugh.

Noah- Medium sized boy with longish brown hair. I can already tell he's snobby by the way he looks at everyone like he's way better than them.

Jet- Smallish guy with short black hair. He and Noah seem to be friends. He is currently checking out Tris; he seems like a creep.

Erudite:

Marcy-Dull mousey brown hair, looks kind of frail and weak. I can already tell she'll be a terrible fighter.

Joshua- Tall and broad-shouldered, has curly light brown hair. He'll probably be a good fighter; he looks strong for an Erudite transfer.

Lee- Blonde hair, thin and wiry, looks like he's spent his whole life reading book, which he probably has. Probably won't be a very good fighter.

Amity:

Kay: Tall, slim and curvy, has long super-straight black hair. Looks like she'll be strong; she probably got a lot of exercise in Amity climbing trees or something.

The Dauntless-born, who know that Lynn and Uriah are their instructors, walk over to them. The transfers stand there, looking frightened and sad, with no idea what to do. I glance at Tris, who gives me a quick nod.

"Listen up, everybody!" I yell. This gets their attention, and their eyes snap to me. I decide to let Tris take the lead, and she begins to snap at them.

"I'm Six, and this is Four. We'll be your instructors for initiation. Dauntless-born," She says, turning to them, "I assume you won't need a tour of the place. Go with Uriah and Lynn. Transfers, if you want to have any hope of eating, sleeping, or training, then pay attention." We start to walk off.

"Well get moving!" I yell. "You've made it this far, I suggest you move before you're left behind!" They quickly scurry after us. We walk down the hall towards the Pit, initiates in a pack behind us. I open the door to the Pit.

"This is the Pit!" I say. "It's the center of the Dauntless compound! This is where you shop, get tattoos, and eat!" They all just stare, dumbfounded. Tris and I continue on to the Chasm.

"This is the Chasm!" Yells Tris over the roaring of the water. "A daredevil jump into it will end your life. Every year, a cowardly initiate jumps. It's happened before, and it will happen again!" They look around at each other, probably trying to figure out who they think will jump. We keep walking, showing them the dining hall and the training room, and walk down a few hallways until we reach the transfer's dorms. I open the door, motioning for them to go inside. They walk in and stand there while I address them.

"This is where you will all be staying for the next three weeks while initiation is going on." I say, gesturing around the plain room, at the creaky bunk beds and dirty floor.

"Everyone gets a bed. There are a few extras, we were expecting more of you." At this, Marcy starts to tear up, and then, not wanting to show weakness, quickly wipes the tears from her eyes. "There are bathrooms down the hall," I point in the direction of the bathrooms. "and some clothes are provided for you for training, but if they don't fit, or you want more, then you may buy more at the Pit. Is that clear?" They nod hurriedly. This seems to be a quiet group, all very scared of what they've brought upon themselves.

"Does anyone have any questions?" Asks Tris. Hands shoot up. "Lee." She says, pointing to the weak blonde transfer who looks like he wished he had a book to hold. When she calls on him, he perks up, his Erudite posture returning.

"Out of curiousity, why are your names numbers? I don't recall numbers being among the list of common names in Dauntless." He says, his voice full of annoying Erudite pride and curiosity.

"Our names are none of your business, Erudite. If you have a problem with them, feel free to leave the compound and live with the factionless. They'll probably have enough food to at least keep you from dying." I spit viciously. He looks taken aback; he's not used to having information withheld from him.

"Any other questions?" I ask. The transfers shake their heads, lowering their heads, and mutter a chorus of no's.

"Wonderful!" Says Tris. "We'll see you in the training room at eight o'clock sharp. Don't be late." She snaps, and we stalk out, slamming the door behind us. We walk back to our apartment. When we get there, we grin at each other, and I press her up against the wall, kissing her as if my life depended on it.

**A/N Longest chapter yet! Tell us if you like it. Thinking of maybe adding in another game of truth or dare, should we? Review or PM and tell us! ~ A and A**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Tris POV)

**A/N So sorry for not updating! We had homework, all that bullshit. This chapter's kinda medium length, and part of it's from Tobias' POV, so tell us if you like it or not! Truth or Dare is coming soon, so if you have any ideas, PM or review and we'll try to add them! Thanks so much for 28 follows and 16 reviews! We almost have 5,000 views! Disclaimer: We are two people writing Divergent fanfiction. Veronica Roth is one person who wrote the book Divergent, which is hers, not ours. ~ A and A**

I wake up in Tobias's arms. Instead of getting up, I lie still and think of the night before. After training, we came back and made out. Then, we cooked macaroni and cheese, which I had never had before. It was amazing, although, admittedly, he did most of the cooking-I'm a hopeless cook.

After lying in bed for a while, I kiss Tobias on the cheek. I slept in one of his shirts, so I grab the front and smell it. It smells amazing, like sweat, metal, something distinctly male, and the cologne I bought him for his birthday. He didn't want anything, but I bought it anyway. I go into the bathroom and shower, and by the time I'm done, I can hear him outside.

I walk out and get changed. I don't care anymore if he sees me with no clothes on. It's crazy how a year of different behavior can change you. I wonder what kind of life I would be living if I had picked Abnegation. I know it would not be this free. I would still be Beatrice, the small stiff, who relied on her family. Not strong, brave Tris, who lives with her boyfriend, and has tattoos. I look at the ferris wheel tattoo on my stomach as I pull on a long sleeve shirt. I got it to remind myself of the first time I met Tobias. It also reminds me that in a few days I will get to lead a game of Capture The Flag.

I am pulled away from my thoughts as Tobias grabs me around the waist.

"Hi Four." I giggle.

"Hello Beatrice." At that, I smack him on the arm. He knows how much I hate that name. He turns me around and slowly kisses my lips. All I can think about is him. His eyes, lips, nose, mouth, hair, arms. I put my hands in his hair and run my fingers through it. We stand there, slowly kissing each other. Eventually I pull away to get ready. We both go into the bathroom, him to shower and me to get ready. I brush my teeth and wash my face, and then do my makeup. I decide not to go over the top, so I end up putting on some mascara and eyeliner. Then, I braid my hair and put it over my shoulder.

After we've eaten, we head to the training room to set out the guns. I remember my first day of training; Tobias holding a gun to Peter's head, the rush of power I felt when my bullet first hit the center ring on the target. We set out the guns, and check to make sure that the punching bags are secure on their chains. It's seven thirty, so we still have half an hour before the initiates come. We do some target practice together, laughing at how we can put both our bullets through the same hole, both thinking about our initiation and how much our aim has improved since then. After we get bored of that, he gets some knives and we throw them at the targets, never missing our marks. Finally we hear the initiates coming down the hall, and set our knives down, and put on our instructor faces. We watch with unfeeling eyes as the initiates file, yawning, into the training room. I pick up one of the guns and Tobias does the same.

"Line up in front of the targets!" Yells Four. The initiates shuffle slowly towards a target. They all, with the exception of the Amity girl, look half asleep.

"The first thing you will learn today is how to shoot a gun. The second is how to win a fight." I say, quoting what Four said during my initiation. Four walks down the line, handing each initiate a gun. As he hands Dee her's, she looks up at him seductively, batting her eyelashes. I cough.

"Oh, and girls, this is training, not Seductivity 101, so I suggest you pay attention if you want to rank well." At this, the initiate's faces change. Dee looks frustrated and annoyed, while Marcy looks shocked and Georgia and Kay look embarrassed. The boys look anywhere from jealous, (Josh and Lee), to annoyed (Noah and Jet.) Four continues to hand out the guns. When he gets to the last in line, the Amity girl, Kay, he presses it into her hand and walks back towards me. She looks at her hand, shocked, and stands there staring until Four speaks up.

"Initiation has three stages. After each stage you will be ranked according to your performance, but because each stage is weighed differently in determining your final rank, it is difficult, though not impossible, to improve your rank over time." A weak-looking Erudite transfer raises her hand shyly.

"We're being ranked?" She asks quietly, "Why would you rank us?" I brush a piece of hair out of my face and answer her question.

"Because we cut you. Those of you who aren't good enough leave. Then, those of you who make it to the end get to pick your job based on your final ranking. Those who rank higher get better job choices." The initiate's faces all portray shock. Some look nervous.

"The Dauntless-born will train separately, but in the end you will all be ranked together. Otherwise, well, have fun being factionless." I say, smiling.

"Now, back on topic," says Four, "We believe that preparation eradicates cowardice, which we define as the as the failure to act in the midst of fear. Each stage of initiation is intended to prepare you in different ways. Stage one is primarily physical, stage two primarily emotional, and stage three primarily mental." He stands there, arms at his sides. He looks scary. "Six will show you how to fire a gun. Watch her closely." I grab a gun and stand in front of a target.

"Stand with your feet apart, and hold the gun in both hands." I say, aiming, "Brace yourself for the recoil." I shoot. The bullet goes through the center ring. I set the gun down.

"What are you waiting for? Get shooting!" I yell. They all turn around obediently and begin to shoot at their targets. They all have pretty bad aim, but some of them are doing better than others. Kay is still standing there, holding the gun in her hands, probably afraid to use it.

Tobias POV

I see that the Amity girl still hasn't fired her gun yet. Just as I'm about to, Tris strides over to her, long hair swishing.

"You have to shoot your gun, you know." She says coldly. The girl nods her head fast, nervously.

"I know." She squeaks, her voice high.

"Well if you don't then you'll be joining the factionless." Says Tris. The Amity's hands shake, and she raises the gun slowly. Her first shot hits about two feet away from her target. Tris shows her how to aim properly. I tear my eyes away from her small frame and help Joshua, a medium-sized Erudite, how to brace himself for the recoil. Both the Erudite boys are doing fairly well; even though they're not particularly strong, they're smart, which helps. The Candor boys are both snobby bastards, but they're big and bulky, so they don't have much of a problem with recoil. However, they aren't trying very hard. I walk over to them and tell them to concentrate and stop fooling around.

I walk over and stand by the table Tris is sitting on. We watch as the initiates shoot at the targets with varying levels of success. Finally the one of them hits the center ring. It's Joshua, the Erudite transfer that I helped. After that, Georgia hits the center, and Jet, and then Noah. They shoot for a while more, and then we tell them to break for lunch. They walk to the dining hall, talking quietly. Tris and I stay behind to talk.

"How long do you think it will take them to find out about us?" I ask.

"Well, not long if they see me doing this." She says, kissing me slowly. I kiss her back, electricity coursing through me. Her stomach rumbles. I smile through our kiss, and she smiles back.

"We should probably get some food." I say. I don't want to stop, but we're both hungry. She hops off the table, brushing off her butt, and walks towards the door. I follow behind her.

**A/N Don't forget to review or PM us for ideas for truth or dare, which will probably be in the next chapter or the one after that. Thanks so much for all of the follows, favorites, and reviews. It means so much to us, and it's amazing that we only have eight chapters and almost 30 follows! It's crazy! Thanks for reading :D~ A and A**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**(Tris POV)**

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! This is freaking amazing guys! Sorry we haven't updated in a while. :( But we're back with the longest chapter yet! ~ A and A**

When we walk into the dining hall, we see the transfers sitting at two different tables. Noah, Jet, Dee, and Marcy are sitting at one table while Kay, Georgia, Joshua, and Lee are sitting at another. I think Kay and Joshua might be dating, and Georgia and Lee seem to be good friends. Noah and Jet are inseparable, and Marcy follows Dee everywhere. Dee, Noah, and Jet all seem snobby and full of themselves, so I'm sure they get along just fine.

I grab a hamburger and some french fries before sitting down at a big table with all my friends. I sit between Christina, who's next to Will, and Zeke, who's across from Shauna. Tobias sits across from me, between Shauna and Uriah, who's making out with Marlene. Lynn and her girlfriend Alina are sitting next to them. They've been together for about three months now. Christina turns to me and begins speaking at a rapid pace about shopping and new dress designs. I don't understand any of it.

"Could you repeat that?" I ask, "At like, maybe, normal talking speed?"

"I was saying… SoatworkIdesignedthisreallyprettydress and…" She pauses to take a breath, "IthoughtmaybeyoucouldwearittoZekeandUriahsparty."

"Christina," I say, annunciating my words and talking slowly. "Talk slower."

"At work I designed this dress that would look really pretty on you and I think that you should wear it to Zeke and Uriah's party tonight. Was that slow enough?" She asks.

"Will it make me look like a hooker?" I ask. Most of the dresses Christina wants me to wear do. She shakes her head.

"Nope. I promise you'll love it. And I have these really pretty heels and…" I zone out. I love Christina, but listening to her talk about clothes and fashion is boring. Marlene and Uriah have stopped sucking face, and I take the opportunity to ask Mar if she's coming shopping with Christina and I.

"Yeah! And I wanna do your hair! It's so nice and long! I could do it in curls or maybe a french braid…" She and Christina start talking about my hair.

"Lynn," I say, turning to her, "you going? Please save me?" Neither of us like the shopping trips that Christina and Mar drag us on.

"I am," says Alina, "I'm trying to convince Lynn, but we all know how stubborn she can be." She smiles. Though I've only known her a few months, I like Alina a lot. Apparently she was in Lynn, Uriah, and Marlene's initiate group, but she and Lynn didn't start going out until a little while ago. She very kind and perky for a Dauntless, but she can be fierce and protective, and I like the combination.

All too soon it's time to go back to the training room. Now they learn how to fight. This will definitely be my least favorite part of initiation.

***PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK***

The initiates each stand by a punching bag, and Tobias and I stand in the middle where everyone can see us.

"As Six said this morning, we will be teaching you how to fight. The purpose of this is to train your body to be able to respond to threats and challenges, which will be crucial if you intend to survive life in Dauntless."

"Today, you will learn the technique. Tomorrow you will fight each other. Pay attention. Those who learn fast won't get hurt." I say. Tobias and I demonstrate a variety of different punches and kicks, and then tell them to practice on the bags. We walk up and down the line watching them and giving tips. I see Marcy struggling, so I tell her to use her elbows and knees, just like Four told me last year. Kay seems to be pretty strong, so even though she's thin, her punches make the bag move. Georgia small, but her punches have a certain strength behind them, and I think she is better off with punching.

Noah and Jet are strong, but they are lazy and slow; it would be interesting to see one of them up against someone like Kay, who I assume will be fast, and is strong. After they all seem to get the hang of it, we dismiss them, and stay behind to discuss who we will pair together for fighting tomorrow. After about ten or fifteen minute's discussion, we come up with this list:

Joshua vs. Dee

Lee vs. Marcy

Kay vs. Georgia

Jet vs. Noah

Then we head to the dining hall to eat a quick dinner before I go shopping with Christina, Marlene, Shauna, Alina, and most likely not Lynn. We meet up by Forever Dauntless, the store Christina works at. Lynn isn't there. Marlene, Alina and Shauna look through racks of dresses and clothes while Christina drags me into a changing room to try on my special dress. It's a black V-neck, made out of some kind of soft fabric with some gauzy fabric over it, (possibly lace?) The straps are red and it has a band around the waist made of the same red material. The skirt puffes out at the waist, comes down to about mid-thigh, and the ends of it are trimmed in red lace. It's beautiful.

"Ooh!" Squeals Christina, "You look so pretty!" She turns me around and shows the dress to Mar, Alina, and Shauna, who ooh and aah and talk to Christina about matching makeup and shoes. Finally, everyone has a dress, and we head back to Christina and Will's apartment to get ready. Alina does my makeup, while Christina does Mar's and Shauna does her own. Soon, my eyes are surrounded by a smoky black cloud, my eyelashes coated in mascara, and my lips shiny and pink. Alina dabs on a little more eyeshadow and declares me finished. Mar's makeup is already done, so she does my hair while Christina and Alina do each other's makeup. Shauna does Marlene's hair as she does mine. Marlene busies herself putting my hair into a fishtail braid. She is like a star hairstylist. After she's done with me, I watch while she does Shauna's hair, and then Alina's. While Mar pins back Alina's hair, Alina combs Christina's. It's like a line of hairdoing. After what seems like an eternity, we're ready to go. We walk down the hallway, passing some of the transfers on our way through the Pit. They look surprised to see me; I guess it's strange for them to see their trainer all dolled up and heading to a party in a fancy dress with a bunch of friends. Shauna laughs, pointing at them, and pushes me playfully. I smile and laugh along.

We can hear the blaring music far away from the apartment, and when we open the door to Zeke and Shauna's apartment, there are drunk people everywhere. Some of them are dancing, while others are making out or getting more to drink. I look around for Tobias, but instead see Uri, who comes up to us.

"Mar!" He shouts over the music. "You look hot! Let's dance!" He hands her a drink and leads her away to the dance floor. Lynn comes up afterwards, and she and Alina go get drinks. Shauna walks off to talk to a friends, and I still can't find Tobias. Finally I see him. He's with Zeke in the kitchen. I doubt he's had much to drink; he seems pretty sober. When he sees me, his jaw drops.

"Hi!" I shout, walking over and hugging him tightly.

"Wow, Tris." He says. "You look amazing." I smile into his chest.

"Thank Christina, Alina, and Marlene." He smiles.

"Do you want to dance?" He asks me. I tilt my head back to get a good look at his face. His blue eyes stare down at me with loving adoration.

"Of course!" I say, and let him lead me off to the dance floor.

***PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK PAGE BREAK***

Later, when everyone had consumed more alcohol than was healthy, Zeke kicked everyone besides us out, (us being Zeke, Shauna, me, Tobias, Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, and Alina.)

"Alright everyone! Party's over! Get your drunk asses the hell out of here!" He shouts, standing on top of a chair. Me, Tobias and the rest of our friends sit down in a circle on the floor after everyone's gone. I've had a few beers, so everything's kind of fuzzy, and I'm a bit wobbly, but I'm not too bad. I lean against Tobias, waiting for Candor or Dauntless to start.

"Now that everyone's gone, who wants to go first!" Asks Zeke.

"It's my apartment!" Says Uriah. "I start!" We all nod our agreement. "Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks. Shit, I think to myself.

"Dauntless." I say. He laughs and rubs his hands together evilly.

"Pick up the phone, dial a random number from inside the compound, and yell at them that they are taking too long and to come to your bedroom immediately." He says, laughing. Mar, Shauna, Christina, and Alina giggle. Zeke and Will snicker. Tobias squeezes my hand. I laugh, and nod my head.

"Why not?" I slur, standing up wobbly. I grab the phone and punch in some random numbers, then check that they are in the compound. I press talk and wait for it to dial. After two rings, someone picks up the phone. My friends put their head to the phone, trying to listen in on my conversation.

"Hello. This is Alex."

"Alex, you're taking way too long. Come to my bedroom now!" I slur.

"Ummm."

"Its really important. You know what we were going to do tonight! Why aren't you here?! Oh my God! Are you having an affair? I can't believe you! I thought you said you liked my bed." I say. He hangs up on me. Everyone starts laughing. I just sit there. I think I might puke.

"Zeke, Dauntless or Candor?" I ask. At least I think that's Zeke. Or is that Uriah? I can't remember.

"Dauntless." I knew it.

"Okay then… Go tell the first person you see that you think they have the most beautiful eyes and that they bake the best muffins and then propose to them with an onion ring." He gets up and goes into the kitchen, presumably to get an onion ring. He returns with one, and puts in his pocket.

"Who's coming with me?" He asks. A chorus of me's answer him. Me, Tobias, Shauna, and Alina end up coming. The first person Zeke sees is Peter. He goes up to him and performs the dare. Peter stares at him for a second.

"Gosh, you're all freaks." Peter says and walks away. Everyone bursts out laughing! We all run back to Uriah's apartment and sit down in our circle. I sit next to Tobias and put my arms around him.

"Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke asks. Four says Dauntless.

"I dare you to drink this." Zeke says, pulling out a small vial full of bright green liquid. What the hell is it? Soda?

"Amity serum?!" Uriah says. "Where did you get that?"

"I have my connections." Zeke replies, smirking.

I'm not sure what the serum does. It must be something like the fear serum. Four agrees and drinks it. A different look comes to his eyes.

"This is so fun guys!" Tobias says, giggling. Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Whats so funny? I feel so happy!" He says. He gets up and skips towards the door of Uriah's apartment.

"Four, come back!" I shout. Where the hell is he going?

"No, it's fine," Uriah says. "It will be hilarious."

Tobias skips down the hall. We all follow him. I lean on Will for support.

"Whoah, Tris, you're really drunk," Will says.

"I guess," I reply, slurring my words.

Tobias continues skipping. He skips down to the elevator, but Zeke grabs him before he goes into it.

"Oh, buddy, not there. Come on, we have to continue our game." Zeke leads him as we all go back to apartment.

"Four, your turn."

"Lynn, Candor or Dauntless?" He asks.

"Dauntless, I'm not some sissy freak."

"Lynn, you don't have to be so mean. Lets be nice together." Says Four, grinning like an idiot. Lynn rolls her eyes.

"I dare you to give me a big, warm, bear hug." Tobias says.

Lynn slowly puts his arms around him and he grabs her.

"You are so nice Lynn. I think you should have transferred to Amity. They would love have to have you." Lynn swings a hard uppercut to his jaw. He grabs it and falls to the floor.

"That wasn't very nice." He says, close to tears. Lynn ignores him.

"Zeke, Candor or Dauntless?" She asks.

"Dauntless."

"I dare you to make out with Tris." Everyone looks from him to me. I try to hide how mad I am. How could she ask him that?

"Fine." He says, approaching Shauna. He kisses her and whispers something in her ear. I assume it's something like 'I love you so much and I never wanted to do this.' He then comes up to me, grabs my face, and presses our lips together. I have never kissed anyone but Tobias, so I am surprised but how different it is. With Tobias, it is like there is a fire between us. Tobias looks at us. I don't think he realizes I am kissing his best friend. I decide it is time to go home, so I pull away and stand up.

"Time to go, Four." I say.

"Okay Trissy."

I grab his arm and we leave, saying goodbye to everyone. I lead him to the elevators, and then down to our apartment.

"Time to go to bed, Trissy." Tobias says.

I'm fine with that. I'm not sure how I'll survive training the next day with my

hangover. I pull on one of Tobias's shirts and he changes into some pajama pants. We fall asleep, his arms around me.

**A/N Hope you like Candor or Dauntless! The next chapter should be up soon. All of the reviews and follows are amazing. :D**

**~ A and A **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

**(Tobias POV)**

**A/N Almost 50 reviews and 100 follows! Guys this is amazing! Echo112233 haha that's so funny! Guest, sorry about that, we did hit enter when writing the story, however it must have just gotten all jammed together when it was uploaded, so I'm re-uploading. Tell us what you guys think! We want to hear your opinions, constructive criticism, and ideas! Review or PM! ~ A and A**

I blink, my eyes adjusting slowly to the dim light of our room. Beside me, Tris is still asleep, curled in a tiny ball in my arms. I remember last night, and how drunk she was, so I crawl out of bed and head into the bathroom to get her some water and an aspirin. Looking over at the clock, I see that I woke up half an hour earlier than I normally do, so I decide to run down to the dining hall to grab our breakfast. I don't feel like cooking this morning.

When I walk through the doors, hardly anyone is there. I see Will, who has always been an early riser, sitting at a table by himself, and walk over to say hi to him before I get breakfast for Tris and I. When I get to the buffet line, I look over the food. I see muffins, and quickly move on. Tris hates muffins. Finally, I grab two slices of cake and and some toast, and then head back to our apartment. When I get back, she's still sleeping soundly. Training starts in about one and a half hours, and we usually take about half an hour to set up, so I should wake her up. I lean down and kiss her cheek before picking her up, bridal style, and twirling her around. She blinks sleepily.

"Wha?" She asks, yawning.

"Time to get up. I brought you cake." I say, setting her down in a sitting position on the bed. She rubs her eyes.

"I have…" She yawns, "a terrible headache." I hold up the glass of water and the aspirin that I put on our bedside table. She takes them and pops the pill into her mouth, chugging the water down. I sit down beside her.

"So," I say, trying to make her forget her headache by engaging in conversation, "did you have fun playing Candor or Dauntless last night?" I remember everything that happened after I drank the peace serum, but everything seems like it's too cheerful. Not Dauntless.

"It was great, except for when Lynn made Zeke kiss me." She says.

"She WHAT?!" I yell. She puts a finger to my lips.

"Shh. It's okay. When you were under peace serum, you made Lynn give you a-" She does air quotes, "-quote 'big, warm, bear hug.' After she did that, you told her that she was 'so nice' and that you thought she should have transferred to Amity."

"I told Lynn that?" I ask, shocked. I mean, I know I did, but still, that's insane. No wonder the Amity are always hugging trees if they keep that stuff in their medicine cabinets.

"Then she punched you." That would explain the bruise on my jaw. "And you were almost crying, and you told her that that wasn't very nice. Then she dared Zeke to kiss me as revenge. He was only wearing his boxers." She explains. I knew that Zeke would never kiss Tris unless he had to. Still, I kiss her slowly, holding her tenderly. She kisses back. I kiss her, and she grabs my hair. We kiss slowly, holding on to each other. Eventually she stops and sits down on the bed, putting her head between her knees.

"Are you going to puke?" I ask.

"I don't think so," She starts crying. "Tobias what am I going to do? I have to train but my head hurts so bad." I sit down next to her and pull her into my lap. She curls up in my arms like a big cat.

"This is what we're going to do," I say, wiping the tears from her face. "First, take a shower. Then we'll get ready and train. At lunch, you can sleep, and then train in the afternoon. Does that sound good?" She nods yes.

I set her upright on the floor and go into the bathroom. I turn on the hot water. She walks into the bathroom, and takes off her shirt. I recognize the shirt. It was one I got when I first joined Dauntless. I untie my pants, and take off my boxers. She takes off her underwear and we both step into the shower. She hugs me, and I grab her.

"Tobias?" She says quietly.

"Yes, Tris?" I reply.

"Will you wash my hair?" She asks.

"Of course," I reply, kissing her neck from behind. I get some shampoo on my hands and slowly work it into her long, blonde hair. When I've worked up a good lather, I wash it out then move my fingers over her scalp to make sure all the shampoo is out. When I'm sure it is, I grab her and kiss her neck, along her ravens. She turns around and kisses my lips, running her fingers over my faction tattoos. I look at the clock in our bedroom and realize we have a half hour until we have to prepare for the fights.

"Tris, we have to get out of the shower and get ready," I tell her. I turn off the water and help her out. We both brush our teeth and she brushes her hair. I run a comb through mine a few times and go into our bedroom to change, then head into the kitchen and start eating a slice of cake. A few minutes later, Tris joins me, wearing a small amount of makeup. We eat in silence.

**(Tris POV)**

Tobias and I walk to the training room. My head hurts, but I try to ignore it. Just a few more hours I repeat over and over in my head. Since the initiates are fighting, there isn't much setting up to do. We put out the mats and are just finishing as the initiates stumble in, looking sleep deprived and grumpy. They look at the board and some of them groan.

"Ugh, I'm fighting a girl." I hear Joshua mutter under his breath.

"What was that Joshua?" Tobias asks.

"I said I'm going to beat that girl."

"Well, Joshua, you should have joined Candor if you're going to be such a smart mouth. How would you like to fight Six? Since she's a girl, you shouldn't have any problem beating her, would you?" Tobias asks.

"Um, no thank you I'm fine." Joshua stammers. I smile at that. I'm glad the initiates find me intimidating.

"Today, you will be putting your fight technique to the test. You will fight until one of you is able to continue, or until someone surrenders." Tobias says. I smile briefly at the last part, remembering the arguement that Four and Eric had last year about fighting.

"First up, Kay and Georgia." I yell. They both step on the to the mat and I can already tell Georgia is sure she is nervous, but has a bit of confidence. They fight, and few minutes later, Georgia is on the ground. The Amity transfer beat someone. This is my first time instructing initiation, but it's not hard to guess that that's pretty unusual. All of the pairs fight, with Joshua, Lee, and Noah winning the other fights. Then it's time for lunch. The initiates leave for the dining hall, talking amongst themselves.

"I'm going to go sleep." I whisper in Tobias's ear, pointing to my head to show I have a headache.

"Okay, I'll meet you there." He says. I leave him to finish cleaning up and walk to our apartment. When I arrive, I take off my clothes so I'm in just my bra and underwear, and lie down with the covers over me. I fall asleep, and wake up to Tobias's arms around me.

"Tobias," I mumble sleepily. He turns me around and slowly kisses me.

"Ugh." I say. My head feels like shit. He lies down next to me and I fall back asleep.

**A/N Poor trissy has a hangover. Sorry for not updating in like 5 days. Three words: I. Hate. School. ~ A and A**


End file.
